The present invention is related to a monitoring camera assembly. More particularly, the invention is related to a monitoring camera assembly, which prevents a camera portion from being taken away externally.
A monitoring camera is usually installed on a vehicle's number plate or license plate to monitor the rear side of the vehicle for safety.
A type of camera assembly of prior arts looks like one shown in FIG. 1. The camera 5 is assembled into a space 4 between a pair of supports 3 protruding from a portion of the rectangular frame 2. The camera 5 includes a cylindrical body 5a, a lens 5b disposed at a central portion of the cylindrical body 5a. The pair of supports 3 includes bolts 3a. 
These types of camera assembly have several problems due to their structure. First, even though a user does not want such a rectangular frame, there is no choice for the user wanting the rear monitoring camera. Secondly, the camera 5 can be easily taken out by unscrewing the bolts 3a. 